Fantastic Damage
Fantastic damage is one of the three types of damage in the game (The others being Normal damage and True damage). Heroes There are many heroes in the game that have at least one Fantastic damage ability. The heroes are: Chief Bogo Bogo's "Blinding Justice" deals damage to enemies that Bogo hits with his flashbang grenade, and also blinds them for 5 seconds. Elastigirl Elastigirl's "Iron Fist" deals damage to the closest enemy. Elastigirl's "Element of Surprise" deals damage to the closest enemy and slows their movement speed by 25% and their attack speed by 25% for 3.5 seconds. Elastigirl's "Roundhouse" deals a lot of damage to a single enemy and knocks the enemy back. Finnick Finnick's "Pummel Pop" deals some damage to the closest enemy + nearby enemies. Frozone Frozone's "Cold Front" deals great damage to the closest enemy. Frozone's "Frostbite" deals some damage to frozen enemies every second they are frozen. Jack-Jack Jack-Jack's "Bouncing Baby" deals great damage to multiple enemies (Bounces). Jack-Jack's "Snack Break" deals some damage to a foe, and also gains 300 energy. Jack-Jack's "Rock a Bye" deals great damage to the enemy with the least HP. Jack-Jack's "Jack-Jack Attack" makes sure that the skills "Bouncing Baby" and "Snack Break" also lights enemies on fire, dealing some damage over 5 seconds. Jessie Jessie's "Sonic Yodel" deals some-to-amazing amounts of damage depending on how close she is to the enemies. Damages every enemy. Flynn Flynn's "Power Cleanse" removes negative status effects from his allies and deals some damage to all enemies. Flynn's "Weakest Link" searches for the weakest character in combat; if ally: heals great HP. If enemy; deals great damage. Mike Mike's "Sonic Belch" deals great damage to all enemies. Mike's "On a Roll" deals some damage to all enemies. Mr. Incredible Mr. Incredible's "Pound Quake" deals good amount of damage to enemies close to him. Nick Nick's "Lemming Rush" deals some damage to all enemies, but the damage stacks over time (Depending on how many lemmings). Nick's "Shuriken Pops" deals good damage to 3 enemies. Quorra Quorra's "Disc Spin" deals some damage to an enemy per attack, and attacks 7 times in total. Quorra's "Light Cycle" deals great damage to each enemy at the start of combat. Quorra's "Disc Ricochet" deals first very good damage to the furthest enemy, then deals good damage to two other enemies on the way back. Ralph Ralph's "Shouting Match" deals some damage to all enemies and silences them for 2 seconds. Rex Rex' "Mighty Roar" deals some damage to all enemies and silences them for 4 seconds. Rex' "Dino Might" deals great damage to nearby enemies and knocks them backwards. Sulley Sulley's "Scaring is Caring" deals good damage to all enemies and scares them for 10 seconds. Sulley's "Toy Tantrum" deals good damage to the 3 closest enemies. Vanellope Vanellope's "Lollipop Slammer" deals good damage to the enemies that are near her when she teleports into the middle of her enemies. Vanellope's "Soda Geyser" deals great damage to the closest enemy, and also slows their movement speed by 25% and their attack speed by 25% for 3 seconds. Vanellope's "Minty Fresh" deals great damage to the enemy that is furthest away. Vanellope's "Sharing is Caring" makes sure that Vanellope's basic attacks, "Soda Geyser" and "Minty Fresh" gain some splash damage. Violet Violet's "Shield Roll" deals some damage to the enemies she hits, and knocks them back. Yax Yax' "Flower Power" deals great damage to the closest enemy. Yax' "Body Odor" deals great damage to enemies over 10 seconds. Zurg Zurg's "Ion Blaster" fires shots of energy and deals some damage with each shot.